


Pizza Problems

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deliveroo, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, M/M, Pizza, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco struggles using a food-ordering app.





	Pizza Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PollyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/gifts).

> Thank you PollyWeasley for giving me this very funny idea. I hope I did it justice xxxx

Pizzas were always a pretty big deal in the Potter-Malfoy house. 

Pizza was one of the few foods that the whole family ate together. Draco was particularly proud of his home-cooked beauties that he’d decorate with the freshest Parma ham and softest mozzarella. 

Considering that Draco had never eaten a pizza until he was in his twenties, he really was quite the expert. 

Today, however, Draco was determined to let others do the work. It had been a nightmare of a day in the Apothecary, with all manner of unusual requests and difficult customers. Draco was perfectly exhausted. 

At thirty-eight he wasn’t the young man he once was: long-days took their toll on him. 

“I’m going to use that _application_,” Draco announced to his bemused family. “That one on your phone, James. I’ve seen you ordering sushi on it… Really, it can’t be _that_ difficult.”

James, and his twin brother Scorpius both looked a little horrified. Aged thirteen, the two boys were only just starting to realise quite how dreadful their father was with muggle technology. 

“You mean _Deliveroo?_” Jamie asked. “I’ll do it, Dad. Just tell me what you want ordering.” James got out his phone, and showed Draco the app. Draco squinted at the strange little box. However long he lived alongside the muggles, he didn’t think he’d ever truly understand them. 

“Let the lads order,” added Harry, throwing aside his copy of the Quibbler. “_I_ don’t bother with those fiddly things. Neither should you. I’ll get us some drinks, shall I?”

Of course, after that Draco knew he had to order. 

He wasn’t about to be patronised by _Potter_ of all people (despite their fourteen years of marriage) and he _Accio’ed_ the phone out of Jamie’s hands. With only a few stabs of his finger he’d been perfectly successful in ordering a large Pepperoni. Despite his families cries of horror, Draco felt smug. Even Harry looked suitably impressed. 

But the box, when it arrived, was far too tiny. 

“One slice,” muttered Draco glumly as he carried it back to his family in defeat. “I ordered one _single_ bloody _slice_.”

Their sons howled with laughter. Harry cast an Engorgement Charm over their dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
